A second chance
by DGF
Summary: Draco malfoy and hermione granger become head boy and head girl and start realizing that the other person is pretty nice.
1. the letters

hi pplz! i'm sorry i dont hv the 1st chapter up right. Im making it beter, and les confusing. so hang in there!!

thanx!


	2. stuck up

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter 2 Stuck up**

Hermione's POV

_I love you Draco. _I thought walking down the halls to the Gryffindor common room._ But why are you so stuck up and foolish?_ While I was thinking, Draco was running down the hall all bruised up.

"Hermione!!! Run for your life!!!" Draco was warning me. I started to run, then all of a sudden everything went blurry.

_Where the heck am I?_ I thought_. _I was in the infirmary, with Draco in the next bed. "What happened?" I asked.

"Just relax, dearie." said Madame Pomfrey.

"Please, I _have_ to know what happened!" I insisted, while sitting up.

"I'm sorry, honey. I dont know what happend to you. Your friends brought you in. As a mtter of fact, Mr. Potter just left to go to the bathroom, and Mr. Weasly went to get you, and him, i suppose, some food." Madame Pomfrey explained.

"Oh, well, thank you, I think." I whispered the last part. "Um, do you know what happed to Mal...I mean Draco?" I asked.

"Hmm...come to think of it..." she paused. "I'm not really sure _who_ brought him here. I was getting some medicine for you, and when I came back, he was in the bed, so I decided to just take care of him. That's why i'm here, you know."

"Oh," I said again, "will he be okay?" I asked in concern.

"Yes, I suppose. He's not badly hurt. It seems though, that someone must have been beating him, as if they were in some kind of a duel." She said examining him.

"Ugh..." said Draco starting to wake up. "Where the hell am I?" He asked.

Draco's POV

"Watch your lanuage boy. You're still in school." Madame Pomfrey said to me sternly. "Now," she said in a nicer voice, "just relax, you dont want to go and hurt yourself."

"OW!" I yelped as I tried to sit up. "I thought you were supose to _heel_ me, Pomfrey, not let me be in a bed! Wait 'till my _father_ hears about this!"

"Oh please, Mr. Malfoy. Your threats dont scare me anymore. I _have_ been healing you, you just not competley healed" She snapped back at me.

"You have guts, Pomfrey, saying that to a Malfoy like me." I said as she walked away.

"Malfoy shut-up. She's not doing anything wrong." Then I noticed Granger was in the bed next to me.

"What do _you_ want Mudblood?" I asked her.

"Well, you tell me ferret boy, _you_ were the one that warned me about something." She said snapping back at me.

_Why does everyone keep snapping at me?_ "Granger, if you _must_ know, I was in out of my head. There were death eaters, and I would have rather them _kill_ you, than you talking to me right now." I sanpped back at her.

Normal POV

"BASTARD! I was just asking you a simple question!" **SMACK!!**

"Ouch!" Malfoy said when Hermione jumped out of bed, and slaped him. "Screw you Mudblood! I hope they come back and **KILL** you!!" Malfoy yelled after her.

"He'munie! I'm fo gwad hew ofay!" Ron said to Hermione with his mouth full of food when he saw her walking out of the infermary.

"What?" She asked him.

He swallowed, then said, "I said 'Hermione! I'm so glad you're okay!'" He explained.

"Yeah, right, 'okay.'" She said rolling her eyes.

"Whats the matter Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh! Hi Harry, you scared me! I'm fine." She lied.

"No you're not. I heared what you said, and I saw you roll your eyes." He said examining her.

"Malfoy." She said in a single word.

"Oh, that sucks. Since you two have to share a drom and all." Ron said.

"Shit, I forgot about _that_. I wish he wasnt head boy."

"Sorry..." Ron apologized and looked at the ground.

"It's alright, Ron. Lets get to to the great hall to get some din-din!" Hermione said trying to change the mood.

"Good," Harry spoke up, "I'm HUNGRY!"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Hey what do you think of the story so far? To me it's kind of confusing though. Please write a review! BE NICE THIS IS MY 1ST FANFIC!! Thanks!


End file.
